foreverknightfandomcom-20200216-history
FortuneCity websites
Until 30 April 2012, a number of Forever Knight fan websites were hosted by FortuneCity On that date, the sites became unavailable from the FortuneCity servers, though some pages were still temporarily cached by Google. Some of the websites had already been collected, or their owners had back-up copies; others were partly saved from cached pages. History of FortuneCity FortuneCity was a free webhosting service in New York City that was founded in 1997 by Richard Jones and Dan Metcalfe, two British entrepreneurs.This information comes from the Wikipedia article on FortuneCity. Initially, it emulated the GeoCities design, with virtual districts and subdivisions;See the "Minister's Help Page" for a list showing the interests associated with each district. but it later simply signed people up to "members" accounts. Revenue came mostly from advertisements in banners at the top of each page; there were also pop-up ads. The company went public in March 1998. In 2012, FortuneCity was renamed Dotster.com. Citing increasing costs, they discontinued free sites as of 30 April 2012. Sites that have been Moved by the Owner * Sacrosanctum Forever Knight Tribute Page Forever Knight section of the Sacrosanctum: Where Vampyres Roam website Originally at http://roswell.fortunecity.com/crowley/500/tv/fk/fk.html Moved to http://www.sacrosanctum.org Sites in the Forever Knight Website Archive The following FortuneCity sites have been relocated to the Forever Knight Website Archive. * Alexa Knight’s Page: A Forever Knight/Geraint Wyn Davies site Originally at: http://tattooine.fortunecity.com/eventhorizon/206/ Moved to http://www.foreverknight.org/AlexaKnight/ * Annastia's Forever Knight Home Page Originally at: http://www.fortunecity.com/lavendar/hoskins/8/ Moved to http://www.foreverknight.org/Annastia/annastia.html * The Ben Bass Page Originally at: http://www.fortunecity.com/boozers/cheshire/60/benbass.htm Moved to http://www.foreverknight.org/JayStern/benbass.htm * B.J. Turner's Forever Knight Page Originally at: http://www.fortunecity.com/lavender/banzai/672/foreverknight/ Moved to http://www.foreverknight.org/BJTurner/fk.html (NOTE: except for the first page, this is in very incomplete condition.) * Camarila's Forever Knight Page Part of Camarila's Image Galleries (multi-fandom) Originally at http://members.fortunecity.com/camarila/foreverknight.html Forever Knight material moved to http://www.foreverknight.org/Camarila/foreverknight.html ** Camarila's Forever Knight Episode Guide Originally at http://akasha77.fortunecity.com/forever.knight.table.html Moved to http://www.foreverknight.org/Camarila/foreverknighttable.html * The Cousins of the Knight Originally at: http://lavender.fortunecity.com/evildead/879/ Moved to http://www.foreverknight.org/CotK/ * Embracing the Knight Originally at http://lavender.fortunecity.com/judidench/428/foreverknight.html Moved to http://www.foreverknight.org/Volta/foreverknight.html * fkf's Forever Knight web site Originally at http://lavender.fortunecity.com/strangelove/297/, mirrored at http://members.fortunecity.com/fkfa1/ Moved to http://www.foreverknight.org/SylvieHuard/ * Forever Knight Early Birds Webpage Link to the Forever Knight Early Birds Yahoo!Group (for the Early Birds faction) Originally at http://lavender.fortunecity.com/judidench/428/fkebs.html Moved to http://www.foreverknight.org/Volta/fkebs.html * Lee Ann Pultz's Forever Knight site Originally at http://members.fortunecity.com/81Kilo/Fiction/FK/ Moved to http://www.foreverknight.org/Lee_Ann_Pultz/ * Lisa's Lair Archive for Cousin Lee's, LizM's, Nicole Hartline's, and Kathy Walsh's Forever Knight fan fiction Originally at http://tatooine.fortunecity.com/darkknight/79/ also included at http://members.fortunecity.com/cousinlee/fanficindex.html Moved to http://www.foreverknight.org/LisasLair/ * Miranda's Loft Cousin Miranda's website Originally at http://www.fortunecity.com/lavender/sydenham/314/ also http://members.fortunecity.com/cousinteen/ Moved to http://www.foreverknight.org/CousinMiranda/ ** Disciples of Divia Temple Originally at http://www.fortunecity.com/lavender/sydenham/314/dodtemple/ Moved to http://www.foreverknight.org/CousinMiranda/dodtemple/dodtemple2.html ** The Cousins District Originally at http://www.fortunecity.com/lavender/sydenham/314/cousins/ Moved to http://www.foreverknight.org/CousinMiranda/cousins/cousinsky.html * Mr. Happy's Forever Knight Site Originally at http://lavender.fortunecity.com/wildbunch/241/ Moved to http://www.foreverknight.org/MrHappy/ * Mysterie’s Cafe Originally at: http://www.fortunecity.com/tatooine/canaveral/53/ Moved to http://www.foreverknight.org/Mysterie/ * Mystical Sanctuary Multi-fandom site with Forever Knight section Originally at http://www.fortunecity.com/lavender/rampling/518/ Moved to http://www.foreverknight.org/MysticalSanctuary/ (NOTE: only the FK page was saved.) * Nick knight and natalie lambert Originally at: http://www.fortunecity.com/lavendar/fulbourne/403/nicknat.html Moved to http://www.foreverknight.org/NickNatPage/nicknat.html * Tanya's World of Wonder Originally at: http://members.fortunecity.com/desseria/knight.htm Moved to http://www.foreverknight.org/Tanya/knight.htm (NOTE: FK page only) * Vicki's GWD Page Originally at: http://www.fortunecity.com/millenium/berkeley/98/gwd.html Moved to http://www.foreverknight.org/VickiGWDPage/gwd.html Individual Stories * "Different Lives" Originally at http://www.fortunecity.com/rivendell/vampire/98/different.html and lives.html Moved to http://www.foreverknight.org/FictionAndFilk/MargotsSanctuary/different.html Campaigns & Petitions * Forever Knight on Video Online Petition Originally at http://www.fortunecity.com/lavender/casablanca/433/ Moved to http://www.foreverknight.org/FKVideoPetition/ * Official Kickstart the Knight Website Originally at http://members.fortunecity.com/ktknight/ Moved to http://www.foreverknight.org/KtK/KtK2002/index.html ** Seventh Kickstart the Knight Auction Originally at http://members.fortunecity.com/ktknight/auction.html Moved to http://www.foreverknight.org/KtK/KtK2002/auction.html Newsletters * City Hi-Lighter Number 11, Vol 1, 1 Mar 1999 FortuneCity district newsletter for Lavender Hill district: Mr. Happy's Forever Knight Site was the featured site that month. Originally at http://www.fortunecity.com/lavender/hoskins/399/news_letter/newltr11.htm Moved to http://www.foreverknight.org/City_Hi-Lighter/newltr11.htm Sites Saved at FortuneCity.ws * Sensor's Forever Knight Site German Forever Knight site Originally at http://sensor2.fortunecity.com/ FortuneCity.ws copy Sites on the Wayback Machine * Angelique D. Gibson's Forever Knight Page Tribute page on multi-fandom site Originally at http://www.fortunecity.com/rivendell/nemesis/237/page7.html Wayback Machine copy * Elfin Productions Old mirror site for Elfin's main Forever Knight site Originally at http://members.fortunecity.com/elfin1/ Wayback Machine copy * Forever Knight Loft Tribute page. Originally at http://members.fortunecity.com/genie_jinn_miller/knight.html Wayback Machine copy (very few pictures left) * Sah's site Small Forever Knight section Originally at http://fortunecity.com/lavender/monkeys/44/ Wayback Machine copy * Sorcha's vampire site Forever Knight section Originally at http://www.fortunecity.com/lavender/scarface/1010/ Wayback Machine copy Individual Stories * "Down the Path of Immortality" (crossover with Poltergeist: The Legacy) Originally at http://www.fortunecity.com/roswell/spells/219/down_the_path_of_immortality.html Wayback Machine copy * "Wicked Willow Meets her Match" (crossover with Buffy: The Vampire Slayer) Originally at http://www.fortunecity.com/lavender/dolomite/713/wicked3.html Wayback Machine copy Other FK sites on FortuneCity As far as is known, the following sites have not yet been relocated or archived. * Forever Knight Episode Archives Nancy A. Taylor's original screen capture archive Originally spread over http://www.fortunecity.com/tattooine/tiptree/135/ and http://members.fortunecity.com/nat1228/ References *